Villains
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: [AU] Blossom era víctima de acoso escolar, y nadie parecía estar preocupado por aquello. Al darse cuenta de aquella situación, Brick se pregunta si, de verdad, era necesario intervenir para ayudar a una compañera, con quien jamás (en su vida) había hablado. / Historia corta: tres partes. Song-fic.
1. Primera parte

Hey, hola. Esta es una historia corta, de solo **tres partes**.  
Hace un tiempo publiqué una historia, también de tres partes, llamada "Fell for you", cuyos protagonistas fueron los azules, ahora quise hacer una de los rojos.  
 **AU** ; rated T por palabras "fuertes" (tengo la costumbre de maldecir cada tanto).

 **BASADO EN** : "Villains", de Luca Fogale.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Blossom siempre que llegaba a la escuela, iba directamente a la biblioteca. Quizás no todos los días tomaba un libro nuevo, pero cada semana pedía, al menos, dos libros. Todo constaba de qué tan largo era el libro.

Brick, se dirigía al gimnasio, ya que tenía práctica con su equipo de básquetbol a primera hora. Habían luchado mucho para que les facilitaran el gimnasio a primera hora (las seis de la mañana, a la hora que llegaban los guardias del turno matutino), entonces no podían desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían quién era el otro.

No era un secreto para Blossom, que Brick era la _estrella prometida_ del básquetbol en la escuela, aunque no fuera el chico más popular de la escuela. No era un secreto para Brick, que Blossom encabezaba el cuadro de honor de la escuela desde primer año.

A pesar de ello, nunca sintieron ganas de hablar ni interactuar con el otro. Tampoco iban a la misma clase, así que no había posibilidad de que, por esos artes de magia y azar del destino, tuvieran que hacer un proyecto juntos.

Pero, vamos, las artes de magia y los jueguitos de azar del destino saben cómo hacer las cosas… Aunque no de un forma muy linda.

Brick estaba saliendo de su entrenamiento, ya iba con su bolso de gimnasia hacia su casillero, donde había guardado su mochila con sus cuadernos; al cerrarlo escuchó una especie de lloriqueo que era acallado por las risotadas de otras chicas.

 _¿Ya empezó a llegar todo el mundo? Apenas son las siete y media_ , pensó.

Dudó en si debía intervenir. Supo la respuesta cuando notó que sus piernas se estaban moviendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían las risas y los sollozos acallados.

El baño de chicas parecía ser el lugar indicado, pero tuvo que descartarlo, al darse cuenta de que el auxiliar de aseo, recién los estaba limpiando. Pasó junto a él, y confirmó que no había nadie ahí. De todas maneras, cierta impotencia lo invadió. No entendía cómo era posible que el auxiliar se quedara ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tuvo que girar en el pasillo que conducía a la escalera de la biblioteca subterránea –en donde se guardaban los libros de ciencia, puesto que la biblioteca principal del segundo piso, se hacía muy pequeña– y ahí se encontró con la escena.

Princess y sus dos mejores amigas, ya se alejaban riendo, pero la primera se dio vuelta, y con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada de superioridad que se incrementaba con esa costumbre de _apuntar con el dedo_ que tenía, habló:

–Que no se te olvide cuál es tu lugar.

Brick estaba oculto en la pared, mirando con cuidado. No quiso intervenir, no porque no fuera asunto suyo, sino porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ya había llegado tarde, ¿qué podría hacer?

Se quedó pensando en aquello, y cuando volvió a mirar, se dio cuenta de que quien estaba en el piso, terminando de recoger apuntes y tratando de arreglar su desordenado cabello. Por la expresión que Blossom Utonium tenía en su cara, estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

Brick se adentró en el pasillo, pero cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

–¡Espera!

No sirvió de nada, porque Blossom se alejaba por la escalera. La pelirroja desaparecía, y con ella, las ganas de Brick de preguntarle qué pasó.

.

.

.

Esa situación, se había repetido el día jueves de la misma semana –la primera vez que vio el acoso escolar hacia Blossom, había sido el martes–, aunque ahora _sí_ estaban en el baño de chicas. Y lo que es peor, en pleno horario de clases.

Escuchó los mismos sollozos y las mismas malditas risas. Ya había sonado la campana que daba por iniciada la tercera jornada del día, la última antes del almuerzo, y si bien se veían entrar y salir a algunas chicas, ninguna quería involucrarse ni pedir ayuda.

Se había quedado afuera, esperando. Sin embargo, cuando por fin vio salir a Princess, y cuando pensaba intervenir, sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda, jalándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer. Sujetó su gorra, para evitar que se la botara con el impacto que tuvieron ambos en el piso.

La risotada se hizo escuchar, y luego el quejido a causa del puñetazo en el estómago. Se puso de pie, acomodando su gorra y su mochila en su espada, mientras miraba a su hermano de cabello negro, peinado como si fueran puntas filosas, retorciéndose de dolor –y de risa– en el suelo.

–Maldición, Butch.

Su hermano se puso de pie, con ayuda de su otro hermano rubio –el que parecía haber sido el _elegido_ por los mejores genes de la familia–, y trataba de calmar su risa, pero se le hacía imposible, porque la expresión que tenía Brick en el rostro, esa mirada de odio, se le hacía muy divertida. Boomer, en tanto, trataba de evitar reírse. No quería recibir ningún tipo de golpe por parte de Brick.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir riendo? Cerebro de excremento.

Butch limpiaba una lágrima que se le escapaba a causa de la risa. Boomer lo codeó levemente, y entendió el mensaje. El pelirrojo y no parecía querer suavizar su mirada, las pecas le daban cierto toque más turbio –a diferencia de Boomer, que lo hacía ver más alegre–, sus labios formaban una perfecta línea recta y proyectaba un aura de asesinato y tortura, muy difícil de explicar.

–Hermano –decía Butch, ya relajado y entrando un poco en razón–, disculpa, solo quería hacerte una broma.

–Vaya –exclamó el pelirrojo–, ¡cómo será que tus putas bromas siempre son en el momento más inoportuno!

Dejó a sus hermanos gritando su nombre, que luego se incrementaron al darse cuenta de que Brick estaba entrando al baño de chicas.

Estaba completamente vacío; revisó cada cubículo, y no, ya no había nadie.

Boomer y Butch lo esperaban afuera, y apenas lo vieron asomarse por aquel umbral, lo jalaron de los brazos para sacarlo inmediatamente. Se zafó del agarre de sus hermanos menores, chasqueó la lengua y caminó hasta su salón; siguió sin hacer caso a los gritos de sus hermanos. Estos últimos no tuvieron el tiempo para salir tras él, puesto que la inspectora estaba haciendo las rondas usuales luego de que sonara la campana, para asegurarse de que los alumnos estuvieran en sus salones.

 _Ya sabré más sobre esa situación_ , pensaba Brick, luego de abrir la puerta de su salón, pedir las disculpas correspondientes y sentarse en el primer pupitre.

Se deslizó en la silla y sacó su cuaderno con apuntes.

Mordisqueaba el lápiz, mientras trataba de actuar como _que prestaba atención_. Maldecía por lo bajo el no estar prestando atención como lo hacía usualmente. Bufó pesado, tachando un apunte, cuando se dio cuenta de que había copiado mal la ecuación.

 _Todo por pensar en cosas que no corresponden al contexto_.

Cambió inmediatamente ese pensamiento, él y todos en la escuela debían hacer algo para detener el acoso de cualquier persona. Tal vez el haber visto que algunas chicas entraban y salían del baño, completamente indiferentes ante los sollozos de Blossom, como si eso fuera normal. Aquello le provocó un molesto escalofrío.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana, y notaba la presencia de Blossom, más que lo hacía usualmente. Y es que antes, ella era solo _una compañera más_ , pero ahora, estaba atenta a sus movimientos.

No la había visto en todo el día, y estaba algo preocupado. Boomer chasqueó los dedos en frente de sus ojos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos analíticos sobre _lugares posibles en donde podría estar Blossom Utonium_.

–¿Qué te pasa, socio? –Butch llevó la boca de la botella del jugo de naranja, manteniendo la mirada fija en su hermano.

–Nada.

Se puso de pie, tomando la bandeja con su almuerzo a medio comer. Sus dos hermanos menores le dedicaron una mirada extrañada.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Boomer–. Te has estado comportando extraño, ¿por qué te vas ahora?

–Tengo cosas que hacer.

–¿Tan importantes como para dejarnos solos? –inquirió Butch, algo molesto.

–Sí, déjenme en paz.

De su bandeja, solo recuperó su manzana verde y salió de la cafetería.

Si le contaba a sus hermanos, estarían malinterpretando la situación, y por seguro, le dirían que no se involucrara, porque no son amigos ni nada. Pero ¡no se podía quedar ajeno! ¡Ella estaba sufriendo de acoso escolar y nadie hacía nada!

Estaba pensando en ir donde el consejero escolar para notificar aquello, pero no tenía ninguna prueba, y era posible que, después, Blossom lo odiara por entrometerse.

 _Bah, es lo que hay que hacer en estas situaciones: entrometerse, intervenir_.

Se dirigía a su casillero, aprovecharía para devolver el libro de la Historia de Grecia a la biblioteca. Consideró la posibilidad de ver a Blossom en aquel lugar, mas estaban en horario de almuerzo, era muy probable que no, que estuviera con sus amigas… si es que tenía. Porque, vamos, si tienes amigas, ¿cómo es posible que no hagan nada al respecto del acoso de Princess? Al menos, eso pensaba Brick.

–¿Vienes a devolver eso?

La rasposa voz de la señora encargada de la biblioteca principal lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le extendió el libro y esperó por el comprobante que aseguraba la devolución. Guardó aquel papel en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, mirando un poco por la ventana. Los árboles ya parecían estar resecando sus hojas, el otoño estaba por dar inicio oficialmente, y con él, la temporada de caminar sobre las hojas caídas, disfrutando del _crack_ que provocaba tal acción.

Pensó que caminar hacia el gimnasio y lanzar unos tiros al aro podría ayudarlo a pensar en las _correctas acciones_ que debía tomar.

Y es que estaba en un enorme dilema, porque él y ella _jamás_ habían hablado. Jamás en la puta vida. Si llegaba y le hablaba, podría parecer invasivo, entrometido ¡y un acosador!

Tomó el balón entre sus manos y lo lanzó tan fuerte hacia el tablero, que el estruendo resonó en todo el gimnasio vacío. Se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta y la lanzó hacia atrás. Limpió un poco su nariz con su muñeca y volvió a tomar el balón. Desde la línea de los tres puntos, pateó su chaqueta para que no interfiriera y comenzó a botear antes de ir corriendo y lograr hacer una canasta.

De no haber estar pensando en cómo hablar con Blossom, habría sido capaz de colgarse del aro.

Maldijo por lo bajo, ni siquiera el básquetbol le estaba ayudando. Así solo quedaba resignarse y buscar otros lugares donde distraerse. Aún quedaba, por lo menos, treinta minutos antes de que empezara la última clase del día, por lo que debía matar el tiempo a como dé lugar.

–Si me sigo agitando, estaré más somnoliento en clase de física –dijo en voz alta.

Tragó saliva, lanzó el balón hacia la canasta que estaba fuera de los límites de la cancha –acertando con el tiro– y tomó su chaqueta, así como su mochila, que estaba en el primer asiento de las gradas.

Si quería pasar el rato, tenía dos opciones: ir a la biblioteca (de nuevo) y esperar, o evitar ver a tanta gente y subir hasta la azotea del edificio de los laboratorios de ciencias y los salones de artes visuales y musicales, ya que era la única accesible. Revisó su mochila por si contaba con sus auriculares –los que usualmente usaba en la escuela, y que debía esconder de Boomer, quien tenía la maldita costumbre de quitárselos–, y cuando se aseguró de aquello, partió rumbo a la azotea.

Era probable que encontrara alguna pareja de novios, aunque siempre al ver que alguien más subía, fuera quien fuese, se alejaban de ese lugar corriendo, como si los estuvieran sorprendiendo en algún acto ilícito y prohibido según las normas del colegio.

 _Si quieren hacerlo, consíganse una habitación; nos ahorrarían un mal rato_ , era la opinión de Brick.

Subió las escaleras, haciendo el ruido al pisar con fuerza, a causa de la rapidez con la que subía. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de metal, empujó y lanzó un largo bostezo, para marcar presencia en aquel lugar. Estiró sus brazos, se giró y rodeó la entrada para pasar, de lleno, a la azotea.

Notó que unos llorosos ojos color rosa lo miraban asustada, pero en menos de un segundo dejó de mirarlos, puesto que Blossom corrió la mirada, hacia el horizonte, donde se veía un poco de la ciudad. Por cómo se movieron sus brazos, Brick pudo saber que estaba secando sus lágrimas.

 _Maldición_.

Brick apretó sus puños, tratando de controlar sus ganas de salir de ahí.

Pero el verla llorando, le hacía sentir algo dentro de sí, específicamente en la zona de su pecho. Él sabía –o eso creía– la razón de aquel llanto, de hecho, estaba ideando alguna forma de ayudarla para que terminara el infierno por el que estaba pasando.

Chasqueó la lengua, pensó irse hasta que escuchó un sollozo algo fuerte, más parecido a un hipo.

A paso lento, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera sobresaltarla, avanzó hasta su lado, cuestionando, hasta último minuto, si era completamente _necesario_ que lo hiciera. Pero si no lo hacía él, quién lo haría.

Cuando se sentó junto a ella, pudo darse cuenta de la postura que tenía la pelirroja: abrazando sus piernas llenas de pecas, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, lo que también parecía una forma efectiva de acallar los sollozos. Brick no carraspeó ni nada, solamente se quedó ahí, junto a ella, mirando el horizonte, en completo silencio.

–¿Por qué no te vas? No somos amigos.

La quebradiza voz de Blossom le provocó cierta incomodidad –nuevamente– en el pecho. Suspiró, estiró sus piernas y apoyó su mochila en las mismas. Blossom ya dejaba de esconder su rostro, y ahora lo miraba fijamente, a la espera de una respuesta, ya sea alguna palabra o que, efectivamente, se parara y se fuera.

No supo qué hacer, en primera instancia, cuando vio que Brick le estaba extendiendo una barra de cereal de chocolate.

–No creo que hayas comido –dijo Brick–, así que toma esto. Te hubiese dado mi manzana, pero ya me la comí.

Como Blossom no reaccionaba, Brick tuvo que agitarla levemente frente al rostro de la chica, quien terminó recibiéndola con cierta extrañeza.

–Gracias –respondió en un susurro–. No es necesario que sigas aquí…

–¿No le has dicho a nadie?

Blossom no respondió, solo apretó aquella barra de cereal con su mano.

–¿Hace cuánto que Princess te molesta de esa forma?

Seguía sin responder.

–¿Qué es lo que estabas esperando?

Pero cuando Brick ya estaba pensando en preguntar alguna posibilidad trágica, ella respondió.

–Esperaba el día en que la escuela se terminara.

Blossom no lo miraba, solo a la barra de cereal, con la que jugueteaba en sus manos. Brick, en un acto de casi desesperación, toma aquel alimento y lo abre, ya que si no lo hacía, ella tampoco lo haría y se quedaría sin comer.

–Yo ya me di cuenta de tu situación, y la verdad es que te quiero ayudar.

–No es tu problema.

–Ahí es donde te equivocas –ya estaba comenzando a exasperarse–. Somos toda una comunidad escolar. Se supone que existe un manual de sana convivencia, en el cual se establece que las situaciones que vives, están sancionadas por el consejo de académicos. ¿Por qué te quedas callada?

–No es tu problema –insistió con voz baja.

–Sí lo es, ya te dije –se giró hacia Blossom, frunció levemente el ceño. La verdad es que tampoco esperaba que ella lo mirase, así que habló de todas formas–. No puedes tolerar esos malos ratos. Si es necesario, yo voy a hablar…

–¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor! –Blossom se había volteado, y se veía tan aterrada que llegó a asustar un poco al chico.

–¿Por qué no?

Ella agachó la cabeza, con su mano libre secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Brick se maldijo por no haber tenido pañuelos desechables para la ocasión.

–Esa es precisamente la razón por la que Princess no ha dejado de _hacer esas cosas_ –Brick parecía no entender–. Yo ya había hablado con el consejero, y cuando este habló con Princess, ella se detuvo un par de semanas, y luego volvió a hacerlo. Por eso no quiero volver a hablar con él. Es un círculo, no tiene fin. No tienes por qué interferir.

–¿Y quieres seguir pasándolo mal en todo el tiempo que nos queda? Aún faltan dos semestres para graduarnos, ¿quieres eso? ¿Seguir pasándolo mal?

Ella volvió a guardar silencio.

–No pediste mi ayuda, pero te ayudaré de todas formas. Si no quieres hablar con el consejero, lo respetaré. En tanto aceptes mi ayuda, te prometo que no iré a hablar con él.

–Eso sonó muy chantajista, ya te dije que no nece-

–Tómalo como un trato –la interrumpió–. Yo no te conozco ni tú a mí, solo somos compañeros que destaca, cada uno, en su área. Eso no significa que me voy a quedar ajeno a tu sufrimiento, tampoco que voy a dejarte sola. Si la única ayuda que tienes soy yo, deberías aceptarme.

Silencio.

–No tengo razón alguna para querer verte sufrir.

Y dicho eso, mirándola atentamente, el semblante de Blossom pareció cambiar. Brick esperaba que esa expresión en su cara significara _conformidad_ o _tranquilidad_. De todas maneras, había sido sincero, más de lo que debería. Debía mantener sus convicciones hasta el final, y si ya le había ofrecido la ayuda a aquella pelirroja _que la necesitaba_ , la brindaría con gusto, quisiera ella o no.

–Gracias…

Brick supo que tenían un trato, no por la sonrisa –muy– diminuta que se dibujaba en el rostro de Blossom, sino porque, además de eso, ella ya estaba comiendo la maldita barra de cereal que le había ofrecido.

* * *

La segunda parte de esta historia será publicada el **viernes 16 de marzo** , por temas de tiempo.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer, xx.-


	2. Segunda parte

**AU** ; rated T por palabras "fuertes" (tengo la costumbre de maldecir cada tanto).

 **BASADO EN** : "Villains", de Luca Fogale.

* * *

Desde ese día, Brick se hizo una promesa a sí mismo: _no va a dejarla sola_.

La acompañó hasta su casa, lo cual fue raro, porque tenía entrenamiento, pero sentía que _debía hacerlo_ … Al menos por esa ocasión, ya le pediría las disculpas correspondientes al entrenador. De hecho, pensó que si le explicaba la situación, terminaría por entender. Bueno, eso lo dejaría para más tarde.

Lo que siguió por las siguientes semanas, fue lo que alarmó a los hermanos de dichos pelirrojos: Brick salía rápido de su salón, apenas sonaba la campana, e iba en busca de Blossom, y pasaba junto a ella todos los descansos, hasta incluso los almuerzos.

Tampoco es como si siempre encontraran tema de conversación, en un principio no hablaban de nada más que del clima. Con el pasar de los días, se dieron cuenta de que compartían cierta afición a leer historietas, _mangas_ , parecidos, incluso en los _animes_ que veían, tanto así, que terminaban recomendándose algunos títulos el uno al otro; después de ello, comentaban aquello, haciendo que sus ratos juntos fueran más amenos.

Les era reconfortante, a ambos, el saber que Princess ya no estaba haciendo de las suyas con la chica pelirroja. De paso, descubrían que entre ambos podría surgir una linda amistad.

No fue hasta ese día viernes, todos en la escuela ya especulaban por la organización del próximo Baile de Invierno, el cual era muy usual antes de las vacaciones por fiestas de fin de año. La diferencia de ese baile, con el que se hacía al finalizar cada año escolar, es que no se escogían a "la realeza", solo se _nominaba_ a los "posibles soberanos".

Ellos, en tanto, no parecían interesados, en lo más mínimo, en ir. De hecho, camino hacia la casa de Blossom, ambos se estaban quejando de aquello.

–Era de esperarse que mis hermanas salieran con una cita –decía Blossom–. Bueno, Bubbles ha estado saliendo, aunque ella diga que no es oficial –sonrió burlonamente–, con uno de sus amigos de infancia; Buttercup, por otra parte, al fin le dijo que sí al pobre Mitch. Ese chico ha estado enamorado de ella desde el jardín de niños.

Brick comenzó a reír, a causa de lo divertida que era la expresión de Blossom cuando hablaba de sus hermanas. No se lo pensaba decir, pero parecía una mamá. La vio cubrirse la boca cuando reía y pudo notar un detalle: si bien no ocupaba barniz de uñas de colores, como la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, podía apostar que le dedicaba tiempo a cuidárselas, porque su mano le parecía muy frágil. De seguro, si la invitaba a jugar básquetbol, aunque sea para que tratase de lanzar unos tiros al aro, terminaría por romperse una uña o se ensuciaría sus manos de tal manera que perderían esa belleza.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, estaba pensando de más.

–¿Y tus hermanos?

–Uhm –frunció un poco los labios mientras arreglaba su gorra–, creo que Butch irá solo, porque la chica que invitó lo rechazó… aunque estoy seguro de que invitará a alguien a última hora, lo hace siempre; Boomer, en tanto, irá con su novia –miró a la chica–, pero a diferencia de tu rubia hermana, mi rubio hermano _sí tiene_ una relación _oficial_ –bromeó.

Blossom lo codeó mientras sonreía, negaba con la cabeza y desviaba la mirada hacia el camino.

–¿De verdad no quieres ir? –preguntó Brick.

–No, no quiero ir –respondió, sin tardar–. Nunca me han gustado los bailes. Una vez fui a uno, y si bien el chico con el que fui me hizo pasar un buen rato, hubiese preferido quedarme en casa, comiendo golosinas mientras disfrutaba de alguna serie o _anime_.

–Ah, comprendo y entiendo eso, por supuesto –dijo Brick–. En lo personal, _jamás_ me han llamado la atención. Me los imagino tan melosos y llenos de un romance sacado de película adolescente dedicada a pre-adolescentes, que me terminan por condicionar el rechazo a los bailes. Además, está el tema de la etiqueta. Tener que vestirme con algún esmoquin y peinarme, eso de llevar algo del mismo color que tu pareja… Ew.

–Entonces, ¿qué harás?

Brick suspiró, pasó ambas manos por su nuca, mientras que la curiosa mirada rosa de Blossom no se despegaba de él.

–Supongo que jugaré videojuegos, mis padres estarán en casa, ya sabes, después deben ir por mis hermanos. Ahora llegaré a darme una ducha, luego comeré y cuando los chicos se vayan, podré jugar en paz en mi habitación.

–Tienes habitación propia, qué suerte –se apresuró en comentar–. Yo comparto habitación con mis hermanas. Es un desastre, no me salvo de ningún interrogatorio.

–¿Quieres que hagamos algo? –Brick, al escuchar sobre el interrogatorio, pensó que ya era momento de que él le hiciera uno–. Si quieres vamos a dar una vuelta, o vas a mi casa… O, bueno, si quieres voy a la tuya, para que estés en más confianza…

Blossom estaba tan perpleja que había dejado de caminar. Brick se maldijo a sí mismo, metió la pata a tal nivel de asustarla con su propuesta.

–Si vas a mi casa… podríamos pedir una pizza. A diferencia de ti, mis padres no estarán… O sea, _sí_ , pero llegan tarde. Los viernes, mamá tiene que cubrir turno en la universidad donde da clases, en tanto papá tiene reuniones con sus colegas y después pasa a buscar a mamá. Deja que los llame y te aviso, ¿sí?

Estuvo conforme con aquello.

.

.

.

–¿Cómo que quieres invitar a ese tal Brick a casa?

Bubbles venía bajando las escaleras, con una toalla blanca envolviendo su mojado cabello rubio y vistiendo una camiseta del mismo color, bastante holgada, y su pantalón de pijama con osos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no parecía molesta, sino que confundida.

Blossom acababa de colgar la llamada que tuvo con su madre –ahora correspondía avisarle a su padre, quien podría ser el que estuviera en desacuerdo–, quien accedió a que su amigo la visitara. Sinceramente, se había mostrado feliz de que, por primera vez, Blossom le hubiera pedido permiso para invitar a un amigo a casa.

–Tú y Butter irán al baile, ¿no? Entonces, Brick y yo aprovecharemos para pedir una pizza, jugar videojuegos o ver algún _anime_. No estés pensando cosas innecesarias.

–¿Desde cuándo es que hablas con él?

–Eso no importa. Lo que en verdad importa, es que es mi _amigo_. Así como tú y Butter traen a sus amigas a casa, yo también tengo derecho a traer a mi amigo a casa, a que pase un rato conmigo.

–No estoy muy de acuerdo con ello –Bubbles agachó la mirada, apretando los labios–. No quiero que te haga nada.

–No nos gustamos. No creas que voy a dejar que me ponga un dedo donde _no debe_.

La preocupación de su hermana menor, le parecía una de las cosas más tiernas del mundo. Pero debía ponerle un freno. Está bien que se preocupe por ella, mas debería _confiar_ también.

Blossom, en verdad, siempre ha sido capaz de lidiar con sus problemas sola, por su cuenta. No tenía un grupo de amigos como tal, eso no le afectaba. Lo único que de verdad le afectaba, era el acoso escolar que sufría por manos de Princess. El cual tuvo en freno cuando apareció Brick.

Lo veía como un amigo. Su único amigo, hasta el momento; sus compañeros de trabajos eran una cosa, pero él era algo completamente distinto. Con él sí podía hablar de sus intereses, de algún tema que se propusiera, la verdad es que de cualquier cosa.

 _Mi primer amigo_ , era lo que siempre pensaba la pelirroja cuando salía del salón y lo veía por el pasillo, corriendo a su encuentro.

–¿Y cómo fue que empezaste a hablar con ese chico?

Ambas giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta de su habitación, donde una chica de cabello negro –largo y desordenado– estaba saliendo, aún vestida con la ropa de gimnasia (que era el único uniforme que les exigía la escuela), totalmente somnolienta. Bubbles terminó de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió al patio trasero, para colgar las toallas.

Buttercup miró a su hermana mayor, pero a esta última, en lugar de parecerle que esperaba una respuesta, le parecía más como si estuviera luchando consigo misma para mantenerse despierta. Cómo será que ninguna de las dos dijo ninguna palabra hasta que la rubia de cabello mojado volvía a entrar a la casa.

–¿Y bien? ¿Responderás o no? –insistió Buttercup–. ¿Cómo fue que empezaste a hablar con él?

Blossom cerró el libro de física, que había mantenido abierto sobre su regazo todo este tiempo, y lo dejó sobre la mesa de café que estaba en medio de la sala. Aclaró su garganta, apartando también su celular a un lado de ella en el sofá. Sus hermanas no le quitaban la mirada de encima, totalmente dispuestas a obtener una respuesta.

–Él se me acercó un día.

Pero cuando Buttercup y Bubbles pensaron que su hermana mayor comenzaría a contar más detalles, fue el momento en que Blossom tomó su móvil y mandó un mensaje. Ambas quedaron algo confundidas con aquella situación.

–¿Y? –Bubbles sacudía su cabello con una de sus manos.

–¿Y qué? –Blossom volvía a dejar su móvil junto a ella.

–¿Solo así? –esta vez, preguntó Buttercup, quien ya parecía más despierta.

–No sé qué otro detalle estaban esperando.

Sin decir más, se escucharon las campanitas, el _ringtone_ del celular de Blossom para las notificaciones.

La pelirroja lo tomó y revisó el mensaje. Sus hermanas seguían mirándola, pero parecían esperar más explicaciones; explicaciones que jamás llegaron, puesto que Blossom se había ido a la habitación que su madre ocupaba como _oficina_ , en el segundo piso, junto a la habitación de sus padres. Era el lugar de estudio, y como la vieron llevarse el libro, sabían que era inútil interrumpirla

.

.

.

Brick ya había pedido permiso a sus padres, lo que sucedía en ese momento, era la interrogación por parte de sus hermanos, quienes creían que, al fin, Brick asistiría al –último– Baile de Invierno.

¡Sorpresa para ambos! El pelirrojo estaba con su ropa casual, sus zapatillas polvorientas y su inseparable gorra roja, mientras que ellos ya estaban terminando de arreglarse para ir a buscar a sus respectivas parejas del baile.

–¿Y tú irás así? –preguntó Boomer, que estaba acomodando el corbatín violeta que hacía juego con su esmoquin azul.

–¿Debo tener alguna tenida especial? –preguntó sarcástico.

–Es el baile –el tono de Butch denotaba cierta obviedad.

–Yo no voy al baile.

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos, pero fue Butch el que, sin pensarlo tanto, preguntó:

–¿Y a dónde vas?

–Qué te importa.

Brick cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta y miró a sus hermanos, sonriéndoles de una manera bastante irónica.

–Tranquilos, chicos. Solo iré a ver a una amiga.

–Ese es el problema –Butch se dejó caer en la cama de su hermano mayor, pasando una mano por su frente–. Irás a ver a esa pelirroja, ¿no?

–Sí.

–¿Es tu conquista de último año? No has tenido novia en el último año porque _ninguna tiene lo que buscas en una chica_. ¿Ella sí lo tiene?

–¿Qué te sucede, Butch? –Brick rio levemente–. Te pareces a mamá.

–¿Ella sí lo tiene? –insistió.

–No es nada de eso –respondió–. Por ciertos motivos, empecé a hablarle.

–Así que fuiste tú –dijo Boomer–. Hombre, esa chica es muy rara, ¿sabes?

–¿Por qué?

–Siempre la he visto muy solitaria, con libros y a veces con sus hermanas. Ella, lo bueno que tiene, es que destaca por sus calificaciones. Pero nada más, digamos que tampoco es la más bonita.

Brick miró a sus hermanos, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró, cerrando por pocos segundos sus ojos.

–No te diré que ella sea muy bonita, en lo personal creo hay más chicas bonitas en la escuela.

–Si Princess no fuera tan chillona y odiosa, sería mi chica –bromeó Butch.

–El punto es –el pelirrojo pasó por alto la _molesta_ broma de su hermano– que Blossom es bastante agradable. Los temas de conversación con ella no son forzados, no me siento incómodo en ningún sentido, además de que puede que sea mi _primera amiga mujer_.

Butch suspiró, no creía en ninguna palabra dicha por su hermano, aunque el pelirrojo no tuviera razones para mentir. Pensó que tal vez era él quien no _quería_ creer en las palabras de Brick.

El mayor de los hermanos, sonrió, acomodó –por quinta vez– su gorra y salió de la habitación.

–Que les vaya bien en su baile –fue lo último que les dijo.

.

.

.

Blossom le había mandado la dirección por chat, además de enviarle la _ubicación_ por medio de la aplicación, en caso de perderse. Su sentido de la orientación no era el mejor si le hablaban de calles, así que decidió guiarse por las indicaciones que la aplicación de mapas de sugería.

Tomó el autobús, ya que Blossom vivía en los suburbios, y estuvo con los ojos pegados en la aplicación para no pasarse de la parada.

Se bajó cuando el conductor, a quien le había pedido indicaciones cuando subió, le avisó que ya había llegado al destino.

La numeración de la casa frente a la parada de autobuses, se pasaba por siete números de la de la casa de Blossom. Caminó en sentido contrario a la pista de automóviles, tratando de dar con la numeración indicada.

El crepúsculo ya estaba desapareciendo, las calles, en aquellos lugares, no eran muy concurridas. Pudo ver un auto a la distancia, que parecía estar a la espera de alguien. De una casa blanca, vio salir a una conocida rubia, de la mano de un chico de cabello de un rubio un poco más opaco.

–Esa es la hermana de Blossom –susurró para sí.

Sin querer, su paso se volvió más lento, y tuvo la urgencia de cubrir un poco su rostro. Cuando el auto pasó junto a él, bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta (que había subido completamente), dándose cuenta de que _no tenía razón alguna_ para ocultarse. De seguro las hermanas de Blossom ya habían notado la amistad que había surgido entre ambos pelirrojos.

Estuvo frente a la puerta roja de esa enorme casa blanca de dos pisos –lo que le llamaba la atención, era pensar que a pesar del tamaño de su casa, Blossom no tuviera una habitación para ella sola, en cambio él sí–; no sabía si de verdad esa era la casa, tuvo que chequear el número más de siete veces y aun así consideró la posibilidad de que Blossom se hubiese equivocado y no se diera cuenta.

No fue hasta que escuchó que la chica lo llamó por su nombre.

–Brick –lo miraba desde una de las tres ventanas del segundo piso–, ¿estás hace rato esperando ahí?

–¡Claro que no! –mintió–. ¡Acabo de llegar!

Blossom rio, cubriendo su boca. No sabía si era por la luz de aquella habitación, parecía muy probable, pero la pelirroja parecía estar brillando… Bien podría ser una ilusión óptica por el brillo de la luz y el color de cabello de la chica.

–Bajo de inmediato.

Brick bufó, soplando un poco de su cabello rebelde –el cual tenía ganas de volver a cortar, para que creciera pajero y pudiera tomárselo en una cola sin que se le escapara demasiado. Blossom abrió la puerta, él tuvo que contener la risa que le ocasionaba verla con aquel pijama rosa con corazones. Vamos, sabía que a la chica le encantaba el rosa, pero no podía evitar querer reír.

Pidió permiso y entró a la cálida residencia de su amiga.

Si bien había una chimenea, el calor no provenía de ahí, porque estaba apagada.

 _Calor familiar, quizá_.

–Toma asiento, ¿quieres que pidamos la pizza ahora?

Iba a responder que no tenía hambre, cuando escuchó el crujido que provino del estómago de Blossom. Nunca la había visto tan sonrojada; pudo comprobar que podía ponerse más roja al momento en que se empezó a reír de ella.

–Creo que será mejor pedirla ahora –reía Brick, palpando los hombros de una avergonzada pelirroja que cubría su rostro con ambas manos, negando con la cabeza.

Treinta minutos esperaron, y aquella pizza con _pepperoni_ ya estaba frente a ellos, llenando sus fosas nasales con aquel aroma. A ambos se les hacía agua la boca, pero como estaban en compañía ajena a la familia, no querían darse una mala impresión el uno al otro.

Luego de que Brick le pidiera conectar su teléfono a los parlantes y le mostrara el álbum de una banda, la cual aseguró que le gustaría, comenzaron a comer.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Bloss? –la pelirroja asintió–. ¿Tus hermanas, alguna vez, supieron lo de Princess?

Como si fuera un balde con agua lo que le cayó encima, se sintió "empapado" por un silencio incómodo, pesado y hasta una sensación de _no-debí-preguntar-eso_ comenzaba a picotearle. Blossom alzó la mirada de su rebanada de pizza a medio comer, Brick sintió que era una mirada penetrante y que transmitía cierta tristeza.

–No lo saben, nunca les conté.

Blossom tomó su vaso de jugo de naranja y le dio un largo sorbo para después volver a dejarlo en la mesa de centro. Brick mordisqueaba internamente sus labios, pensando qué preguntar ahora… Más bien, _qué decir_ ahora.

–Si quieres saber el porqué, te lo diré, después de todo –el volver a ver la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la chica, le trajo cierta calma– tú eres mi único amigo.

Las últimas cinco palabras dichas por Blossom, de alguna forma, le dolieron sin ninguna explicación más allá de la compasión.

 _¿Cómo es que no tienes amigos?_ , pensó Brick. _Si tan solo te conocieran…_

.

.

.

Llegó el lunes, y en los pasillos de la escuela se comentaba solo tres cosas:

Uno: la nominación de Princess a reina del baile de graduación.

Dos: la nominación y casi asegurado triunfo de Bubbles a reina del baile.

Y tres: la linda pareja que harían Boomer y Bubbles como futuros reyes del baile.

Brick se rio internamente cuando escuchaba a algunas chicas comentar eso. Ya había encontrado algo con lo que burlarse de su hermano menor, de seguro sería un tema de conversación con Butch, quien se uniría a las burlas.

Así se trataban entre ellos –cuando coincidían con su buen humor–, sabían que eran bromas, jamás llegarían al extremo de querer ofenderse de verdad.

La clase de Brick ya había terminado, casi diez minutos antes de lo esperado, por lo que pudo llegar antes. Y ahí estaba ahora, con la espalda apoyada en la pared frente a la puerta que era lo único que lo separaba de Blossom. Esa costumbre de irla a buscar, si bien podría entenderse como _un novio celoso_ , era solo para asegurarse de que Princess –quien iba a su misma clase– no le hiciera nada. Fueron varias veces en las que notó la intimidante mirada de su compañera de clase, pero si era él quien la recibía, poco le importaba. No quería que le volviera a hacer daño a su amiga, eso es todo.

–¿De nuevo tú aquí?

Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Levemente, giró su cabeza en no más de cuarenta grados y abrió su ojo derecho, ya que desde ese lado provino la voz.  
Princess estaba cruzada de brazos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, su cabello rizado caída por aquel lado, haciendo que su torso se viera algo más largo.

–Vete a volar –ya había vuelto a la posición que tenía en un principio.

–Sigues siendo el mismo grosero de siempre –chilló.

–¿Qué te importa si estoy aquí o no? –no le correspondía la mirada.

–¿Están saliendo?

Y ahora su mirada sí se dirigió, directamente, a Princess. Tenía, inicialmente, el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión cambió a sorpresa, considerando lo que añadió la chica a su pregunta.

–¿De verdad estás saliendo con ella? ¿Tanto así vale la pena?

De pronto, recordó ese día viernes con Blossom, en su casa, comiendo de aquella pizza.

 _–La razón por la que nunca le conté a mis hermanas, es porque no quiero que ellas sepan de mi debilidad. Siento que si ellas se llegasen a enterar, serían como unas guardaespaldas y perdería todo mi respeto como la hermana mayor._

 _–No creo que eso pase…_

 _–No me voy a arriesgar –se encogió de hombros–. Siempre he preferido que se metan conmigo, a que se metan con mis hermanas._

Brick aclaró su garganta y rascó su barbilla. Princess entrecerró sus ojos, pensando que sería una buena forma para demostrar su impaciencia por oír la respuesta del pelirrojo. No obstante, cuando pensó que _por fin_ escucharía los motivos, la risa sarcástica, muy característica, de Brick se dejó oír por todo el pasillo.

–¿Por qué debería contestarte eso?

La socarrona sonrisa que le estaba dedicando, solo hacía que le hirviera más la sangre.

–¡Qué es lo que tiene!

 _–¿Por qué Princess hace eso contigo? ¿Alguna vez dio motivos?_

 _–Sí los dio, aunque no precisamente_ ella _–su voz pareció apagarse, pero solo fue en aquella oración–. Según parece, su desprecio hacia mí viene desde el jardín de niños, o la primaria, no estoy muy segura. Principalmente,_ mis hermanas _decían que era envidia acumulada. Ella y yo solíamos competir por quién era la más inteligente de la clase, por el rol protagónico en las obras escolares o quién escribía el mejor cuento._

 _–Espera –Brick le mostró la palma de su mano y se acomodó en el sofá–, me dijiste que tus hermanas no sabían del acoso escolar._

 _–No, no lo saben. Lo único que ellas saben, es el desprecio que me tiene._

Aclaró su garganta y, de reojo, miró al reloj que colgaba de la pared en la que se estaba apoyando. Mirando de manera directa a los ojos de la chica, Brick dio un par de pasos hacia ella, lo que hizo que la postura un tanto arrogante de Princess se fuera volviendo un poco más dócil; ya no cruzaba los brazos, los tenía uno a cada lado, sus cejas se iban curvando hacia arriba y su boca se entreabría.

–No es envidiosa –comenzó a hablar–, no tiene esa tendencia a decir "yo lo sé todo" a pesar de que sea buena en los estudios –entendiendo que Blossom le había confesado que _sí_ fue así en el pasado–. Blossom es amable, una hermana mayor ejemplar que solo quiere lo mejor para sus hermanas. Sus pasatiempos son parecidos a los míos. Tiene el sueño de poder entrar a una buena universidad y graduarse de Leyes para poder costear el tour que quiere hacer por China-Corea-Japón –Brick, de a poco, sonreía–. Es divertida… Pero, sin duda, lo que más _me gusta_ de ella, es que no necesita una belleza exuberante como la tuya para _llamar mi atención_.

La campana sonó. Brick cerró la boca, sonrió y se encogió de hombros. En menos de un minuto, la puerta ya se había abierto y Blossom pudo salir, encontrándose con ambos.

–Ya era hora –dijo Brick, alejándose de Princess–. Vamos, Bloss, tenemos que comentar el capítulo que subieron ayer.

Y aunque tenía la mirada fija en Princess, su atención fue completamente para Brick y la conversación que se estaba centrando en el _manga_ que leían en conjunto.

* * *

La tercera (y última) parte de esta historia será publicada el **viernes 23 de marzo** , por temas de tiempo.

Gracias por leer, xx.-


	3. Última parte

**AU** ; rated T por palabras "fuertes" (tengo la costumbre de maldecir cada tanto).

 **BASADO EN** : "Villains", de Luca Fogale.

.

.

ÚLTIMA PARTE.

* * *

Se quejó y tiró su cuaderno de matemáticas al piso de su habitación. Se sentó en la cama, pasó ambas manos por su rostro, bufando pesado. Apretó la punta de su nariz, cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor.

No, no estaba soñando, todo era real.

–¿Qué debo hacer? –susurraba y jalaba de su cabello.

Sentía que su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, pero no porque se sintiera mal físicamente. Estaba pasando por un gran estrés mental.

Salió de su habitación, con camino al baño. Se aseguró de ponerte pestillo, para evitar ser interrumpido e invadido. Abrió la llave del lavamanos, colocó el tapón, y esperó a que se llenara un poco con el agua. Mientras tanto, miraba su reflejo. Se quitó la gorra, dejándola colgada en el perchero que había en la puerta, y pasó ambas manos por su cabello, pero la rebeldía del mismo era mayor, y aunque tratara de peinarlo, se mantenía pegado y desordenado sobre su frente. Lo tenía hasta la altura de los hombros, podía atarlo fácilmente… Hasta que algún mechón de cabello se le escapara por la altura de la nuca.

Cerró la llave del agua, escuchando cómo la última gota caía. Apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo, mirando con atención su reflejo en el agua. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y sumergió su rostro en aquella agua. Esperó a ver cuánto podría aguantar.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete… Sacó la cara del agua y miró su reflejo en el espejo, retomando su regular respiración. Su rostro parecía haber enrojecido, y como un efecto otorgado por el agua, pareciera como si estuviese sudando.

–De nuevo.

Esta vez, aguantó nueve segundos.

 _"Lo que más me gusta de ella, es que no necesita una belleza exuberante como la tuya para_ llamar mi atención _."_

Tosió. Había abierto la boca antes de sacar la cabeza, por lo que tragó un poco de agua sin haberlo premeditado. Apretó sus mejillas con solo una mano, utilizando sus dedos, y luego acarició su garganta. Había tosido con tanta fuerza que sintió su garganta rasposa.

Usualmente, cuando se encontraba en un momento de tensión o indecisión, meditaba con agua. Algunos lo hacían tomando un baño, pero Brick prefería hundir su cabeza en una gran cantidad de agua.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta del baño, a los cuales reaccionó mirando, un poco asustado, a la misma. Luego, escuchó la voz de Boomer.

–¿Estás bien, Brick?

–Sí –se apresuró en responder–, todo bien, tranquilo.

Boomer respondió con solo un _"mhmm"._ Brick quitó el tapón y tomó la toalla blanca para secarse la cara. No despegaba su mirada del espejo. No importaba qué tanto lo hiciera, sabía que su rostro no cambiaría, a menos que aplicara alguna cirugía. Pero ese no era su dilema actual… ¡Ojalá fuera ese!

Su dilema actual, recaía en la confesión que le había hecho a Princess.

Indirectamente, dijo que le _gustaba_ Blossom. O bien, no _gustar_ como tal, pero que le _llamaba_ la atención. ¿Acaso no era lo mismo? Pues Brick deseaba que no lo fuera.

Dejó el baño y fue directamente a la cocina. De aquel lugar, se extendía un espeso aroma a café recién preparado. Con cuidado y discreción, dio el primer paso para entrar en ella, viendo que su madre, aquella mujer de largo cabello oscuro, envuelta en un suéter blanco, miraba emocionada la cafetera que había comprado la semana pasada. Nunca terminaría de comprender a esos instintos de madre, y lo dice con toda verdad, porque no le dijo palabra alguna, ni siquiera metió ruido, y aún así, ella lo llamó a entrar.

–Saca una taza para que lo probemos juntos, Brick.

Luego de eso, se volteó a mirarlo.

Su madre tenía los ojos azules, así como Boomer, y según su padre, solía ser pelirroja, pero se le fue oscureciendo con el tiempo… O algo así era el rumor. Le sonrió cálidamente y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Ambos, con una taza, probaron aquel dulce y sabroso café. Su madre suspiró, dibujando, con sus labios, una sonrisa en su rostro –cada que hacía ese gesto, entendía de quién había heredado Boomer su "ternura"–. Lo miró, inclinó un poco la cabeza y preguntó:

–¿Tienes algún problema, hijo?

Brick dejó la taza con café sobre la mesa de la cocina, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de su madre. Apretó sus labios, pensando si era pertinente contarle. De hecho, si debía hablarle de esos temas a alguien, debería ser a sus hermanos… ¿no? Pero ahí estaba ella, acomodando el cuello tortuga de su suéter, totalmente dispuesta a escucharlo.

–Estoy siendo una especie de "guardián" de una chica que sufre de acoso escolar… O sufría –frunció el ceño–, estoy confundido. El problema es que…

–Espera –lo interrumpió su madre–, ¿tú ayudando a alguien? ¿Desde cuándo es que te importa lo que le pase a alguien más?

–Ese es el asunto, mamá –dio un sorbo a su café–. La vi tan débil, frágil… que sentí que _debía_ protegerla. Antes de eso, ella era una completa extraña para mí. Sabía de ella, sí, claro que sí, todos los profesores hablaban de ella y lo inteligente que es. Sinceramente, lo que hiciera con su vida me daba lo mismo. Me la había topado en la cafetería, la veía haciendo educación física junto con el resto de sus compañeros, pero como a varias chicas de la escuela.

–¿La viste siendo acosada?

–Sí.

–¿Y sentiste que _debías_ protegerla?

–Sí.

Brick se sentía frustrado, no quería que su mamá saliera con esas mierdas de _estás enamorado_. Porque esa era una palabra muy difícil de tratar, no podía decirse a la ligera ni a la primera persona que se te cruce por el camino. Sabía muy bien que la palabra _enamorar_ , en todas sus conjugaciones y locuciones, traía consigo una gran carga emocional y social. Casi era como una condena.

–Pero no estoy enamorado de ella –dijo, al ver que su madre solo mantenía su mirada fija en él.

–Lo sé –respondió–, no soy ingenua.

El pelirrojo puso ambas manos alrededor de su taza de café, absorbiendo un poco del calor que esta poseía. Miraba con atención el vaho que salía de su bebida y las formas curvas con las que terminaba disipándose en el aire.

–¿Recuerdas cómo fue que empezó a gustarte tu exnovia? –acarició su barbilla–. Bell es su nombre, ¿no?

–Sí, ese es su nombre –suspiró, pasando la palma de una mano por su rostro para finalizar masajeando sus ojos–. Recuerdo que comenzamos a salir porque ella se me declaró, y yo la encontraba linda –miró a su mamá–. Pero ella no cuenta, salimos y todo, por mucho tiempo, pero creo que lo hice más como una reivindicación de mi lado más rebelde.

–La chica te gustaba en serio, hijo.

–Sí, me gustaba en serio, hasta que me aburrí y terminamos.

–¿Lo recuerdas o no?

Agachó la cabeza y tomó un nuevo sorbo de ese café, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

–Sí –tomó otro sorbo–, lo recuerdo a la perfección. Fue antes de que ella se me declarara, recuerdo que me ponía nervioso estando a su lado, pero disfrutaba profundamente su compañía. Hablábamos de muchas cosas –se encogió de hombros–, no lo sé, mamá.

–Yo creo que esta vez es diferente, ¿vale? Sin embargo, estoy casi segura de que te está comenzando a gustar esta chica a quien _debes_ proteger.

–¿Por qué es diferente?

 _Y no me digas algo que ya sé_ , pensó.

–Respóndeme algo, ¿tú fuiste quién se acercó primero? –él asintió–. Teniendo en cuenta que _sentiste_ ese deber –ironizó–, y que ahora se han hecho cercanos… Todo está naciendo por ti, por eso creo que es diferente. Son diferentes chicas, diferentes situaciones…

–No entiendo.

–Yo tampoco, deja replantearlo –aclaró su garganta–. La situación por la cual se acercaron –alzó ambos dedos índices, como referencia de ambos chicos– es porque uno de ustedes lo estaba pasando mal –alzó uno de los dedos–, y el otro lo vio, por lo que decidió actuar –hizo lo mismo, pero con el otro dedo, luego hizo que las yemas de ambos dedos se tocaran–. Eso condicionó que se juntaran. Tal vez te parezca algo absurdo, pero es la única explicación que se me ocurre. Tú no eres de esos que se preocupen por los demás, es posible que esa chica te esté haciendo cambiar.

.

.

.

Blossom, como todos los días, acomodaba esa blusa blanca sobre su cuerpo. Sabía que no era necesario vestirse tan formalmente, pero le gustaba usar blusas y vestidos o faldas, algo que la hiciera sentir un poco más sofisticada.

Sus hermanas estaban ya desayunando, porque ese día se había despertado más tarde, así que pudo tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Sentía que estaba bien, presentable y _limpia_. Tomó aquel lazo que tenía reposando sobre su cama, y luego de alzar una alta coleta, la rodeó con el lazo rojo. De alguna u otra forma, le hacía pensar que era el toque final que necesitaba para empezar bien el día.

Ese día, estaba muy oscuro, a causa de las nubes que anunciaban la cercana tormenta que se hubo pronosticado.

 _Por suerte es viernes_ , pensó la pelirroja, ya que saldrían más temprano y probablemente alcanzaran a llegar a casa antes de que comenzara a llover.

Se bajaron del auto de su padre, despidiéndose de él y agradeciéndoles por el aventón, y las tres hermanas tomaron sus respectivos caminos hacia sus salones. Sin embargo, las dos menores detuvieron el paso y se voltearon para mirar a su hermana mayor.

Blossom no tomó en cuenta esa postura de "danos una explicación" que tenían sus hermanas, sino que siguió caminando, sintiendo ese nerviosismo en su interior y sintiendo cómo las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban, a pesar de que no quería. Brick estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado en la pared junto a la entrada principal de la escuela. Él también le sonreía y eso solo aumentaba el nerviosismo de Blossom.

–Llegaste un poco más tarde –dijo el chico, comenzando a caminar cuando ella ya estuvo a su lado.

Comenzaron a caminar, y si bien las hermanas de la pelirroja ya se habían ido a sus salones lo más rápido que pudieron –todo para evitar verlos llevarse bien–, Princess, quien acababa de bajarse del auto de su padre, había visto todo, ¡y lo que es peor! Los estaba siguiendo, a una distancia que intentaba ser prudente.

Brick acompañó a Blossom hasta su casillero, quien los viera pensaría que ambos estaban saliendo. De todas maneras, no es como si fuera una gran novedad ver a un par de novios acompañándose y esas cosas, por lo que al resto, les importaba un carajo verlos juntos.

Al resto, salvo a sus respectivos hermanos y la chica de rizos con aires de "Tiranía Real".

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa hoy? –preguntó Brick, viendo a Blossom sonreír y negar con la cabeza–. ¿Eso significa que no?

–Significa que eres imposible –Blossom terminó de guardar sus cuadernos y cerró su taquilla–. Si quieres puedo pedir permiso y hasta te quedas a cenar.

–¿Cocinarás tú?

–No.

Brick refunfuñó y comenzó a jugar con el cierre de su chaqueta.

–Infantil.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron al salón de la pelirroja. Ambos se detuvieron, y aunque quedaban un par de minutos antes de tener que entrar a clases, ella prefirió entrar a su salón.

–¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

–Debo terminar de organizar unos apuntes, tengo un examen en la próxima hora.

Brick asintió, entendía que las prioridades de Blossom eran siempre sus estudios. No iba a interferir en ello.

–Entonces nos veremos en el receso –la chica asintió–. Hasta entonces.

Princess trató de apresurar el paso, pero tuvo que esperar un momento, puesto que Brick no había dejado la puerta hasta que pasaron algunos segundos desde que la pelirroja hubiera entrado a su salón.

–¡Brick! –gritó.

El chico se volteó, pero al darse cuenta de que era ella, siguió con su camino. Princess frunció el ceño y apresuró el paso lo más que sus tacones le permitieron, tampoco era para caerse y que toda la escuela la viese y se riera de ella. Por favor, las humillaciones no son cosas de ella, a menos que sea ella quien las ocasione.

–¡Te estoy hablando! –y le agarró el brazo.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, bastante brusco y mirándola con algo de asco.

Sujeto aún por la paliducha mano de Princess, trató de zafarse de aquel molesto agarre, lográndolo con éxito, pero ganándose una mala mirada de algunas chicas que por ahí pasaban a raíz de la brusquedad con la que se vio aquella escena.

–Dime de una buena vez –el tono demandante de la chica le erizó un poco los pelos–, ¿tú y _la patética_ están saliendo?

–Y eso a ti qué mierda te importa.

–¡Demasiado!

–No dije _cuánto_.

–Escúchame –aclaró su garganta y, con ambas manos, echó su cabello para atrás, dejando ver algo de su abrigo violeta–, todos en esta escuela son conscientes del gran impacto que genero cuando elijo a alguien para ser mi amiga o mi novio –Brick, mientras ella hablaba, fruncía el ceño–, y la verdad es que no puedo permitirme una derrota de tal magnitud, menos si es contra la _patética_.

–A ver, cállate –acarició su sien, bufando–, ¿cómo es eso de elegir a tu novio?

–Me gustas, ¿no es obvio?

–No.

–Pues a mí me parece que sí.

–¡Te digo que no!

–Escúchame con mucha atención –apoyó, con mucha fuerza, su mano en la pared de la escalera que los conducía a su salón–: tú eres uno de los jugadores más valiosos que tiene la escuela, y según supe, podrías ser capaz de postular a becas universitarias por tus méritos, además de que tus notas no están nada de mal. Tu familia también tiene cierto renombre, mi padre ha escuchado de ella. Prácticamente, es el destino.

–Creo haberte dejado en claro que _no me interesas_.

–No te estoy preguntando.

–Genial, no tengo que responderte.

La campana sonó, y ambos chicos –instintivamente–, miraron hacia arriba, como si algo fuese a aparecer sobre sus cabezas con tan solo escuchar ese ruido. Costumbres de estudiantes.

Brick giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a caminar, pero Princess, casi ahogando un grito a raíz de su indignación por la indiferencia del chico, se le adelantó, cerrándole el paso. Brick rodó los ojos, sin creer que la chica le siguiera insistiendo.

–Estoy celosa –habló–, siento que yo soy quien debería tener tu atención. Es decir –y por primera vez, Brick pudo ver a una Princess nerviosa y acomplejada por la situación–… ¡Es que no me esperaba un rechazo! Digo… Siempre que…

–No me interesa –respondió tajante, acomodando su mochila en sus hombros–. Creo haber sido claro: _no me gustas_. Eres linda, sexy y todo lo demás, pero estás podrida por dentro. Jamás podría fijarme en una abusiva como tú, que solo tiene la necesidad de menospreciar al más débil solo para mantener una reputación de superioridad, la que termina siendo alabada y aceptada por el resto de los idiotas de esta escuela. Déjame en paz.

Y sin más, se apresuró para llegar a su salón.

Lo de Princess lo hacía pensar. Eso no significaba que él tuviese algún interés en ella, eso ya pasó, fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de, incluso, iniciar su pasada relación con Bell; la razón por la que ocurría, es simple: no le creía ni una palabra. Una parte de él quería hacerlo, ya que siempre les ha concedido el beneficio de la duda a todos –o eso quería creer que hacía, aunque no fuese cierto del todo–, sin embargo, la otra parte le quería hacer entender (y si era posible, a golpes) que Princess le estaba diciendo todo aquello con la única intención de volver a hacerle daño a Blossom.

Y él no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. No, señor.

 _Es mejor así_.

Pudo comprobar que Princess no tenía ningún interés en él cuando, en el receso, la vio admirando los brazos del capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. No podía negar que esa chica era extremadamente extraña y desagradable.

.

.

.

–No era necesario que vinieras, ¿sabes? Sé cuál es el camino hacia mi casa desde el supermercado.

Brick hizo como si no escuchara, desviando la mirada hacia la pista de automóviles, mientras alejaba las bolsas de las manos de Blossom, para que ella no las llevara.

–¡Te estoy hablando! –reía la pelirroja, golpeándole el hombro–. ¡Déjame llevar mis bolsas!

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–No quiero.

–Al menos una.

La miró de reojo, como si desconfiara de ella y terminó por cediéndole una de las bolsas. Ambas estaban pesadas, pero le extendió la más liviana, así él le servía, en cierto sentido, de ayuda.

Como salían temprano, Blossom había pedido permiso –y algo de dinero– a sus padres para ir al supermercado. Quería preparar una de las recetas que había visto en internet, por lo que debía ir al supermercado por los ingredientes y utensilios. Encargárselos a ellos, significarían llamadas constantes y mensajes corroborando que estuvieran llevando lo correcto, por lo que quería ahorrarse el mal rato de estar tan pendiente del celular.

No habían importado todas las veces en las que le preguntó, Blossom no le quiso decir qué era lo que prepararía.

–Viento cálido –dijo Blossom, acomodando su bufanda–, ya va a llover –lo miró–. Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, sino la lluvia te va a encontrar a medio camino.

–Tomo el autobús –se encogió de hombros–, o pido un taxi. No hay problema. Vas muy cargada, no jodas, deja que te ayude.

–No quiero suponerte un problema –confesó, disminuyendo el tono utilizado.

–No eres un problema, ¿sí? Creí que eso se te había quitado, pelirroja –no le respondió, pero Brick pudo ver la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

Se acercaron a la parada de autobús, pero no alcanzaron a tomar el autobús que ahí estaba, puesto que ya se había puesto en marcha.

–¡Santa mierda! –gritó Brick, pateando una piedra.

–No tomes esa actitud –regañó Blossom–, no sacas nada bueno poniéndote así.

Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó a esperar la próxima locomoción. Blossom, luego de suspirar, se sentó a su lado, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Brick notó eso, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que, con su dedo índice, tocar una de sus mejillas.

–Eres un poco malgenio.

–Es que te portas como un patán.

Hizo un puchero y se giró un poco para mirarla. Ella solo lo seguía con los ojos, pero no había girado su cuerpo ni parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo. Brick iba a decir algo, mas su celular comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándolo.

–Dame un momento –sacó el teléfono–. _Ugh_ –dijo al leer el nombre que aparecía en su pantalla–. Butch, qué pasa.

Blossom sabía que no estaba bien espiar conversaciones ajenas, así que decidió sacar su teléfono y revisar si tenía algún mensaje de sus hermanas o sus padres. Como no tenía nada, lo volvió a guardar.

–Sí, sí, iré a dejarla y luego me iré a casa. Nos vemos, viejo –y colgó.

Al escuchar aquello, de cierto modo, le dio un poco de escalofrío. Vio cuando Brick guardó el celular en su bolsillo y sintió cosquillas en su estómago cuando tuvo un contacto visual con ella. Él arqueó una ceja, ella desvió la mirada a la ruta, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

–Ese autobús me deja a una calle de mi casa –dijo–, me iré en ese. Tú vete a tu casa.

–Olvídalo.

Y aunque quiso evitarlo, Brick se puso de pie y la siguió al momento en que se subía al autobús.

Se sentaron en los asientos del fondo. Blossom se sintió algo aliviada al sentir el calor que había dentro del autobús. Eligió sentarse junto a la ventana, Brick se acomodó en el asiento junto a ella, colocando su mochila entre sus piernas y la bolsa sobre las mismas.

–Hoy –comenzó a hablar él– Princess me dijo que, supuestamente, yo le gustaba –a Blossom le comenzaron a sudar las manos–. ¿No te parece que es una forma muy baja de querer hacerte daño?

–¿Eh?

–No entendiste, ¿verdad? –ella negó y él suspiró–. Piensa esto: hace bastante que Princess ya no se mete contigo, y es porque ahora yo paso contigo todos los días. Si yo quisiera hacerle daño a alguien, pero me doy cuenta de que ahora tiene una especie de "guardaespaldas", tendría que separarle de él, ¿me entiendes? Creo que dijo esa _estupidez_ para ver si así me alejaba de ti, y volver a hacerte daño.

Blossom había vuelto la mirada hacia el pasillo del autobús, después siguió mirándolo.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no decía la verdad?

–¿Cómo le podría gustar? Ni siquiera hablamos. Debo admitir que sí me gustó… Más bien, _llamó_ _mi atención_ , hasta que empecé a salir con otra chica –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia–. De todas maneras, si es que llegase a ser verdad, me seguiría importando un carajo.

–Brick –regañó–, vocabulario.

– _Rosadita_ –la aludida tuvo que aguantar las ganas de golpearlo por haberla llamado por ese vocativo–, tú también dices groserías.

–No en la vía pública; no daría un buen ejemplo.

Brick chasqueó la lengua, giró su cabeza para ambos lados, tratando de estirar los músculos de su cuello y suspiró. Blossom seguía con la vista fija en el pasillo, pero al cabo de unos segundos, miró por la ventana para ver cuánto más les quedaba de recorrido.

Debía admitir que la compañía de Brick había sido una especie de bendición. Justo cuando ya se encontraba rezando para la pronta llegada del fin de año, apareció él, totalmente dispuesto a ayudarla; además, con ello forjaron una linda amistad, que los ha mantenido unidos y que los une cada día más.

Al estar a su lado, se sentía tranquila, incluso protegida –y no, no solo hablando del acoso de Princess–. No podía creerle a Buttercup cuando le decía que Brick era solo "un arrogante que busca un poco de diversión con una tonta", porque para ella, él no era arrogante… ¡Ni ella una tonta! Estaba segura de que su hermana decía todas esas cosas malas para convencerla de alejarse de él. No entendía por qué existía ese rechazo, pero cuando le preguntó a su madre, ella firmemente le dijo:

"Está celosa, porque tú estás formando algo sólido con un chico".

Claro que, después de eso, no sabía cómo sentirse.

.

.

.

Ya estaban caminando, pero Blossom parecía dudosa, algo que a Brick le extrañó con demasía.

–¿Qué sucede, Rosadita?

Pero no respondió. Dejó la bolsa en el piso y, de su mochila, Brick vio que sacó un paraguas. Arqueó una ceja, miró hacia el cielo y sintió una gota caerle en el pómulo derecho. Imitó la acción de la chica, lo más rápido que pudo, porque ya las gotas se estaban haciendo más y más constantes.

Cuando ambos ya habían abierto sus paraguas –siendo el de Brick negro y el de Blossom transparente–, fue el instante en el que se escuchó el primer trueno.

–Brick, no quiero que llegues todo mojado a tu casa –dijo ella, volviendo a tomar su bolsa e intentando tomar la que llevaba Brick, pero él la esquivó.

–Eso no importa. Ahora, apresurémonos, no quiero que te mojes demasiado.

El chico comenzó a caminar, sin hacer caso de lo dicho por la pelirroja.

Como las calles por donde vivía Blossom no eran muy concurridas, a Brick no le sorprendió el no ver a tanta gente, ni siquiera en la parada de autobuses donde debería aguardar para irse a su casa. Fue ese el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta… Quedaba un poco tramo por caminar hasta llegar a la casa de la chica.

Se detuvo en seco, llamando la atención de Blossom que imitó la acción.

El único ruido que ambos escuchaban, ya no eran las gotas golpeteando sobre sus paraguas y el _sqwish-sqwish_ que hacían sus pasos por el concreto mojado. Sin embargo, ahora se unieron los suaves –aunque para Brick no lo eran– truenos.

–¿Quieres que nos mojemos? –preguntó Blossom, al ver que Brick no se movía y solo la miraba.

–Quiero decirte algo, y siento que el ambiente hace más dramática y sentimental esta situación, así que ahora guarda silencio y pon atención.

La seriedad con la que había hablado Brick, le hacía pensar que tal vez algo iba mal. Su nerviosismo se hizo presente, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue apretar el mango del paraguas.

–Habla.

–Yo no voy a ocultar lo que siento –dijo–. No puedo hacerlo –Blossom arqueó ambas cejas–, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no es mi estilo.

–No te entiendo –balbuceó, negando la cabeza levemente.

Apretó sus labios, miró hacia la calle, como si en ella pudiese encontrar el valor y las palabras para poder seguir hablándole. Blossom aclaró su garganta, en busca de llamar su atención para que llegue al punto que quería tocar.

–Sucede que… No, creo que me estás comenzando a gustar.

El silencio reinó entre ellos dos, de no ser por la lluvia y el tránsito de un autobús, no sabrían si se había acabado el sonido en el mundo entero. Pasaron unos segundos y Brick sentía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Blossom estaba tratando de entender la confesión.

–¿Es en serio? –preguntó ella.

–No quiero ir muy rápido, ¿sí? No quiero presionarte ni nada, solo pensé que debía hacértelo saber.

–Esto –susurró, mordiendo su labio y después dedicarle una sonrisa tímida–… Esto es nuevo para mí.

Las palabras sobraban, según Brick, por lo que pensó que ahora _debía actuar_. Dejó la bolsa en el piso –más bien, sobre sus pies– y con esa mano tocó el hombro de Blossom. Lo único que le quedó por hacer fue romper la distancia entre ambas bocas y generar el contacto que duró un poco más de dos segundos, aunque para Blossom se sintiera como minutos.

–Puede que en gran parte de tu vida, solo te hayas rodeado de gente con malas intenciones, así como un _villano_ –Blossom estaba demasiado sonrojada como para hablarle–, pero creo haberte hecho entender que en mí puedes encontrar a un _amigo_. Perdona por haberte robado ese beso…

–Amigo –dijo ella, sin tomar en cuenta la última frase dicha por Brick–. ¿Y los amigos se besan?

–Solo si tú me lo permites.

No respondió, sino que le sonrió. Brick, en verdad, adoraba la sonrisa de Blossom, la forma en la que arrugaba levemente su nariz y la tendencia que tenía a agachar la cabeza. Era adorable, un cuadro más formidable, el cual tenía la costumbre de comparar con ese rostro lloroso que hubo visto en un tiempo pasado.

Si él era el causante de tal sonrisa en ella, podía seguir viviendo feliz, aun si ella se negaba a que se besaran. Solo no quería volver a verla sufrir.

De todas maneras, Blossom se mostraba muy conforme con tener su amistad, y al parecer sí quería darle _ese_ permiso a Brick. Lo supo al momento de darse cuenta del "contacto" que estaban teniendo otra vez.

* * *

Gracias por su espera y por sus reviews. Espero haya sido de su agrado, xx.-

.

.

.

(Ahora que me acuerdo, en "Fell for you" no hice esto... ñe.)

 _Aaly_ , sí, Brick se preocupa, pero espero haber respondido, con esta parte, aquella pregunta con mayor claridad. Y no, no se ve muy a menudo, por eso quise escribirlo así. Gracias por comentar, de hecho, fuiste el primer review, amor para tú (sí, tú).

 _Conno Berseker_ , con respecto a verlas siempre como "invencibles", pensé que tal vez podría intentar algo diferente. Me quise apegar un poco a eso del "cliché" en donde se le hace bullying a "la nerd", y como Blossom tenía esos aires de "yo lo sé todo", pues ¡vamos! Fue algo que conectó y ¡bum! Y con respecto al otro review, también odio a Princess, gracias por comentar de esa parte. Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos para ti también.


End file.
